enamorado de una fans
by madara-haruno
Summary: kagome higurashi es una chica de 17 años alta,flaca tiene el cabello color azabache sus ojos son color chocolate, su piel es blanca, ella es callada, timida la tratan mal en la universidad por ser rara , sus padres murieron cuando ella tenia 6 años, ella vive con su hermano mayor michael y su mejor amiga iriani, ellos la quieren tal y cual es, ella y su amiga conoceran a los cantan
1. Chapter 1

**nota de la autora: hola aquí les traigo una historia que se me ocurrió hace tiempo, le cambie los personajes y la quise a ser de inuyasha, espero que les guste la historia a ustedes a ustedes **

kagome higurashi es una chica de 17 años alta,flaca tiene el cabello color azabache sus ojos son color chocolate, su piel es blanca, ella es callada, tímida la tratan mal en la universidad por ser rara , sus padres murieron cuando ella tenia 6 años, ella vive con su hermano mayor michael y su mejor amiga iriani, ellos la quieren tal y cual es, ella y su amiga conocerán a los cantantes taisho

una chica de 17 años caminaba junto con su mejor amiga de la misma edad que ellas a su casa, ellas estaban hablando

xxx: dime iriani que vas hacer hotita en las vacaciones

iriani: no lo se kahome y tu que vas hacer

kagome: sera buscar un trabajo para ayudar a mi hermano

iriani: michael te dejara

kagome: si el me deja trabajar

iriani: bueno puedo ayudarte con la casa

kagome: no iriani no quiero que te sientas incomoda

iriani: las 2 podemos trabajar y hacia podemos ayudar a tu hermano con la casa que te parece?

kagome: me encanta la idea vamos a decirle a michael

llegaron a una casa grande de color blanco y un pequeño jardín entraron a la casa dejaron sus cosas en la sala

kagome: hermano ya llegue

nadien contesto ella e fueron a la cocina y no encontraron a nadie

iriani: donde esta micha

kagome: seguro esta en su cuarto

las 2 se fueron a al cuarto de micha y vieron una nota en su cama , iriani la agarro y se la enseño a kagome

iriani: que dice kagome

**nota de la autora: se que es muy corto el capitulo lo siento , espero que les guste **


	2. Chapter 2

**nota de la autora: aquí les traigo el segundo capitulo se que les gustara esta historia, esta historia no es de inuyasha es de un grupo que me encanta no estoy loca por ellos y ellos son los protagonista en la historia, a mi se me ocurrió la historia hace mucho pero solo tenia el prologo y quise escribir la historia y voy por el tercer capitulo lo tengo en un cuaderno y pensé que tal si la publico en fanfiction pero le quise cambiar los personajes y todo eso, pero va a tener la misma trama no le quise cambiar los nombres de iriani y michael por que me gusta mucho esos nombre ademas mi amiga se llama iriani. eso no lo cambie los nombres de iriani y michael van a estar como la historia original, solo cambie a los protagonista **

**inuyasha no me pertenece**

nota

**hermanita te tengo que decir que fui a buscar trabajo en el exterior, no te preocupes te mandare dinero para que cuando comienzo las clases de la universidad sigas estudiando, te llamare cuando llegue todos los días . perdóname por no haberte dicho nada, se que estas enojada pero lo hice por ti para que sigas estudiando, no podía dejar que tu dejara de estudiar te llamare cuando llegue, iris cuidad a mi hermanita**

**posdata: estaré en el extranjero 2 años, pero te visitar meses**

**posdata: les tengo un regalos a ti y a iriani espero que les guste **

**le quiere michael higurashi, besos y abrazos :)**

ellas terminaron de leer la carta y sonrieron. kagome no estaba enojada entendía a su hermano

iriani: vamos a ver la sorpresa que dejo michael

kagome: si

ellas se fueron a su cuarto y vieron en sus camas entradas al concierto de los taishos

iriani: gracias michael este es el mejor regalo

kagome: son conciertos de los taishos

iriani: si

kagome cuando es el concierto

iriani: el concierto es el lunes 19 de julio

kagome: gracias a dios estamos de vacaciones

iriani: si

kagome: según por lo que oí que los taishos llegan mañana

iriani: si pero tenemos tiempo de arreglar la ropa para el concierto para el concierto

kagome: y de buscar trabajo

iriani: mañana buscaremos trabajos y el domingo la ropa la preparamos, gracias a dios hoy es jueves

kagome: ok bueno yo me voy a bañar

iriani: yo voy hacer la comidad

las 2 se fueron para sus destinos

**nota de la autora: espero que les guste se que este capitulo como el primero son muy corto pero voy a intentar hacerlo un poco mas largo, :) bueno despues voy a publicar el siguiente capitulo de naruto**


	3. Chapter 3

**nota de la autora: bueno a qui esta el capitulo 3 espero que les guste**

**inuyasha no me pertenece**

**itachi y sakura no me pertenecen**

a la mañana siguiente

5 muchachos estaban aterrizando en su avión ellos eran un grupo de famoso, el avión abrio las puertas dejando salir a los 5 chicos, ellos saludaban a la gente y le daba autógrafo a sus fans

1 fans: I LOVE TAISHOS

2 fans: los amamos

ellos se fueron en su camioneta a una casa de tokio

inutaisho: las chicas de tokio nos aman

itachi: tiene razón, las de tokios son hermosa dijo las mujeres

louis: si tienes razon itachi, chicos quien serán las taishiko de este pais

(n/a: lo siento no se pudo ocurrir otra cosa en esta parte, :p espero que me perdone)

naraku: no se, puede ser cualquier chica (N/a: se que se van a quedar con la boca abierta y dirán que naraku es un taisho pero como es eso posible, no se me ocurrió poner otro nombre y pese voy a poner el nombre de naraku se que me voy a repentir, pero no me quedo de otra ponerlo ¬¬ si quieren pueden matarme)

sesshomaru: tengo una idea

itachi: cuenta la idea que tiene

sesshomaru: las 2 chicas que vallan al baño serán las taishiko de tokio

itachi: ¬¬ no tienes otra idea sesshomaru

sesshomaru: no ¬¬

inutaisho: no esta mala la idea de sesshomaru

louis: vamos a utilizar esa idea y punto

los chicos llegaron a la casa donde iban a vivir durante un año, entraron a la casa era muy linda cada uno tenia su propia cuarto ellos se fueron a la cocina a prepararse una comida

derepente toca el timbre de la casa los chicos fueron a la sala y miraron por la ventanas y vieron 2 chicas una tenia un pai de manzana, ellos corrieron a sus cuartos y se pusieron gorras y unos lentes para que no lo reconocieran y viajaron a la sala y fueron abrir la puerta

pov sesshomaru

xxx. hola mucho gusto

sesshomaru: hola

xxx2: son nuevos

naraku: si

xxx: que pregunta mas tonta iriani pues claro que son nuevos

iriani: no soy tonta kagome

ellas estaba hablando entre si hasta que inutaisho las interrumpido

inutaisho: disculpen quien son ustedes

iriani: sus vecinas vivimos al frente de ustedes

kagome: le traigos esta pai de manzana

la azabache me dio el pai de manzana, era muy hermosa la azabache

iriani: y como se llaman

mierda tenia que preguntar eso, nos miramos fijamente los chicos y yo

louis: soy marcos

naraku: hakudoshi

itachi: neji

inutaisho: masaru

iriani: mucho gusto

kagome: y tu como te llamas

sesshomaru: kurama

kagome: mucho gusto kurama soy kagome higurashi

iriani: y yo soy iriani haruno

(n/a: solo voy a meter a sakura y a itachi en esta historia para que sepan )

kagome: y de donde son

sesshomaru: somos de aqui nos fuimos cuando teníamos 10 años

iriani: a ok, bueno hasta luego tenemos que irnos

kagome: si quieren algo vallan a nuestra casa

iriani: kagome vamonos

las 2 chicas se fueron corriendo de nuestra casa pareciera que estaban apuradas, entramos y deje el pai en la mesa naraku fue a buscar platos para comernolos

inutaisho: casi nos descubren

itachi: si casi

louis: vamos a comer tengo hambre

naraku trajo los platos para comer el pai que nos trajo la vecina del alfrente

**nota de la autora: espero que le aya gustado el capitulo**

**kagome: hola**

**yo: kagome como esta**

**kagome: bien **

**inuyasha: hola **

**yo: hola inuyasha que haces aquí**

**inuyasha: me puedes decir por que no salgo en esta historia y sesshomaru si sale,, hasta el idiota de naraku sale**

**sesshomaru: por que ella te odia híbrido, y a cuanto a mi ella me lo pidió **

**yo: inuyasha no quise ponerte en esta historia por que no queria hecerlo y en cuanto a naraku se lo pedí amablemente**

**inuyasha: no es justo**

**kagome: deja de con portante como un niño, ademas ella decide si ponerte o no**

**sesshomaru: estoy de acuerdo con la kimo**

**inuyasha: me voy de aquí**

**kagome: el es un caso perdido**

**sesshomarut: tienes razón**

**kagome: y enserio se lo pediste amablemente a naraku**

**yo: no, lo amenace hasta que acepto le dije que en esta historia inuyasha no aparecería y acepto estar en la historia**

**kagome: a ok **

**sesshomaru: espero que le guste la historia**

**kagome: oye sesshomaru quieres ir a comer**

**sesshomaru: si vamonos**

**yo: adiós**


	4. Chapter 4

**nota de la autora : bueno aqui esta el capitulo 4 espero que les guste a ustedes a ustedes **

pov iriani

despues de hablar con los vecinos, kagome y yo nos fuimos a buscar un trabajo, kagome y yo camina vamos tranquilamente ella me conto que los nuevos vecino eran y mas y menos que los cantantes taishos

iriani: en serio kagome dime que no me mientes

kagome: claro que si

iriani: O.O no puede ser los taisho viven enfrente de nosotra

kagome: si iriani te somprendiste mucho

iriani: si quien no, por que estan viviendo en una casa y no en un hotel de eso de los famosos

kagome: tal vez necesiten privacidad iriani ¬¬ pero no podemos decirle a nadien

iriani: ok tu piensa que soy una chismosa ¬¬

kagome: vamos a dejarlo hai, vamos a buscar trabajo

las 2 seguimos caminando y entramos a una cafeteria y habia una muchacha que estaba atendiendo a la gente

xxx: disculpen que quieren de comer

kagome: solo venimos a buscar trabajo

xxx: bueno aqui hai 2 puesto vagante pueden trabajar aqui

iriani : gracias

xxx: soy irazue mucho gusto

(n/a: irazue es como en el manga de inuyasha, cuando aparece la madre de sesshomaru)

kagome: mucho gusto irazue soy kagome y ella es mi amiga iriani

iriani: y cuando empesamos a trabajar

irazue: el martes estaria perfecto

kagome: si irazue

chica: irazue

irazue: si

chica: irazue debe una semana de renta

irazue: le pagare pronto

chica: lo siento irazue pero no te voy a dar mas tiempo

irazue: donde voy a dormir

chica: lo sineto

iriani: irazue puedes que darte con nosotra

irazue: no quisiera ser una molestia para ustedes

kagome: tranquila no sera una molestia en mi casa hay un cuarto que esta vacio te puedes quedar hay

irazue: pero le tengo que pagar

iriani: no tienes que pagar nada

irazue: gracias por ayudamer, pero cuando me mudo

kagome: mañama si quiere haci te da tiempo de espacar las cosas

irazue: ok y donde viven

kagome: nosotras mañana te pasamos buscando por aqui y despues nos vamos a tu departamento y te ayudamos a empacar las cosas

irazue: gracias

kagome : por nada

iriani: hasta mañana irazue

pov normal

kagome y iriani salieron de la cafeteria y se fueron a su casa, caminando tranquilamente

iriani: pero necesitamos ayuda con las cajas

kagome: tiene razon iriani

ellas llegaron a la casa

kagome: iriani entra a la casa, voy a pedirle ayuda a ellos

iriani: ok

kagome fue a la casa de los taishos y toco el timbre y salio inutaisho o como el le dijo masaru

inutaisho hola kagome como esta

kagome: hola masaru bien

inutaisho: gracias por el pai de manzana estaba muy rico

kagome: por nada, masaru mira te puedo pedirle un favor a ti y a los chicos

inutaisho: claro que necesita

kagome: mañana una amiga se va a mudar con nosotras y necesitamos ayuda con la caja

inutaisho: bueno estaremos ocupados a la 10. podemos ayudarte

kagome: gracias

**nota de la autora : lo siento por dejarlo hay, a ustedes, mis lectores necesito una pareja para louis, **

**irazue: voy a salir en la historia**

**yo: si no esta alegre irazue **

**irazue: mmm **

**kagome: hola **

**yo: kagome como te fue con sesshomaru**

**sesshomaru: **

** ella no tiene que hablar lo que hicimos**

**yo: ok. ya quiero ver cuando inutaisho conozca a irazue y se enamoren **

**irazue: o.o inutaisho y yo vamos a estar juntos**

**yo: si como sesshomaru y kagome, inutaisho y tu , sakura y itachi , naraku y iriani **

**irazue: que pasa con izayoi**

**yo: ella engaño a inutaisho en esta historia **

**kagome y sesshomaru: O.O **

**irazue: valla **

**sesshomaru: tu odias a izayoi**

**yo: yo no la odio es que no me cae bien sessh**

**kagome: no le vuelva a decir haci a sesshomaru solo yo le puedo decir haci**

**irazue: parece que esta celosa, **

**yo: si **

**irazue: sera que sucedio algo entre ellos cuando se fueron a comer**

**yo: creo que si**

**irazue: a caso ustedes son parejas **

**kagome: si **

**yo/irazue: QUE**

**irazue: noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo mi hijo esta con una humana T-T**

**yo: que dramática es, desde cuando salen **

**kagome: cuando fuimos a cenar **

**irazue: que alegria tenga una cuñada y es humana y cuando sera la boda**

**sesshomaru: ¬/¬ **

**yo: irazue tu crees que ellos esten listo para casarse, le falta un monto para conocerse **

**irazue: voy hablar con tu padre sesshomaru **

**kagome: sesshomaru esta bien **

**sesshomaru: ¬¬x ella esta loca**

**yo: oye sesshomaru tu mama es haci de dramática ,espero que le aya gustado el capitulo**

**sesshomaru: no tienes idea, ella es haci **

**yo: bueno voy a detener a irazue  
**

**kagome: nos vemos luego **

**sesshomaru: adiós  
**


End file.
